Live Without Sympathy
by radioactive460
Summary: During a night out with a few of his teammates, Derek Morgan reminisces about a long ago encounter with a mysterious woman. Set in season 2. Inspired by a prompt. Morgan/Prentiss one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

This story was inspired by a prompt from imaginemorganandprentiss on Tumblr

* * *

"Another round!" Garcia proclaimed enthusiastically and she motioned the waitress over to their table as Derek sank into the empty chair next to her.

"We were beginning to think you stood us up." Emily smiled at her partner from across the table. In the few months since she had joined the BAU, these three co-workers had really made an effort to make her feel like part of the team. Hanging out at a bar after work was starting to become a regular Thursday night thing for the four of them.

JJ chuckled at Emily's comment. "Yeah, so what's her name?"

"What?" Derek exclaimed in mock innocence. "You think I would let another woman come between me and my time with you lovely ladies?"

"Yes!" The three women replied in unison.

He grinned as he looked around the table. "Okay, so dinner ran longer than I expected, but I'm here now aren't I?" He reached across the table and took a swig from Emily's bottle, responding to her protest with a wink before checking out the rest of the bar. "Baby girl, how did you find this place?"

"Oh, I never reveal my sources, sweet cheeks. That's highly classified information." Garcia paused as the waitress placed three bottles of beer and a strawberry daiquiri on the table. "So what do you think?"

Paddy's was a decent sized bar, with a couple of pool tables in the back and a space for dancing. The theme was Irish which was expected judging by the name, and among the clover leaves, leprechauns and banners promoting the Bohemian Football Club, was a large portrait of John F. Kennedy. There didn't seem to be a specific demographic and patrons of all ages were laughing and drinking around him.

"I like it." He turned back to Garcia. "It reminds me of my favorite bar back in Chicago. I'd usually stop in for a drink on my way home from the precinct."

JJ smirked at Emily before turning to Derek. "And how many nameless, faceless, babes did you pick up there?"

"A gentleman never brags…" Emily's inelegant snort caused him to stop mid-sentence. "Okay, but I always knew their names before I took them home. I may not recall their names or faces now..."

"Ah, the 'I don't want to be alone tonight' one-night stand." Emily nodded her head knowingly and Garcia turned to pounce on her dark-haired friend.

"And what do you know about that Emily Prentiss?"

"We were talking about Morgan." Emily deflected, turning back to her partner who now had a far-away look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about Morgan?"

"Probably about that barely remembered one-night stand that got away." JJ laughed as she picked up her bottle to take a sip.

"I remember her name." Derek started peeling the label off his beer bottle, not meeting the gazes of his companions. "I don't know why this suddenly popped into my head, but there was this one night where this woman literally bumped into me. She nearly knocked me off my feet. Damn, I haven't thought of her in a long time, and I can't even remember her face. It was about ten years ago and honestly, what I do remember is mostly in flashes."

"So she knocked you off your feet before she swept you off your feet?" Garcia squeezed his forearm affectionately as she smiled up at him. "So tell us what you do remember about her, hot stuff. I could use a spicy tale."

"Big dark eyes and sexy legs. And she liked being in control, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and all three women collectively groaned. Derek chuckled at them and continued. "Actually what really sticks out isn't anything physical. It's hard to explain but she had this edge about her, this charged energy that was… intoxicating. I also remember she could hold her own when it came to alcohol. Prentiss is the only other woman I've met who comes close." He grinned at Emily as they tapped their bottles together across the table in a dull clink.

"So what was her name?" JJ asked.

"Camilla." Derek replied softly.

Emily's eyes widened slightly and she quickly took a sip of beer to cover her reaction. She had convinced herself that he didn't remember. Hell, _he_ had convinced her that he didn't remember. The first day she met the team he had shown no trace of recognition, not that she was surprised. Ten years was a long time and to him she was, as JJ put it, another nameless, faceless notch in his belt. She had been on the job; however, and noting and cataloguing the people in her surroundings was part of that job.

Not for the first time she thought about how the decade had changed him. He had been toned and slender, not heavily muscled as he is now, his skin not yet marked with tattoos. Short, curly hair topped his head rather than the current nearly bald look he now favored. What had intrigued her most was that underneath that cocky, lady's man persona was a genuinely honest and good guy. That at least hadn't changed. She shook her head and looked up as he smiled at a comment Garcia had just made. That smile. That had not changed either.

_Emily wove through the bustling street as the setting sun cast long shadows over the city. She flicked the ash from her cigarette and took another drag, the smoke carried away in the brisk Chicago wind._

_A block ahead, her target stumbled and nearly fell to the pavement before he recovered himself. Emily shook her head as she watched the small man look nervously around before continuing down the street. How this fidgety, mousy man had become a mole and the focus of a CIA operation was a mystery to her. She couldn't imagine him working up the nerve to jaywalk, let alone peddle classified information from the defense contractor that employed him. But he was a small fish in a big sea; their ultimate goal was the buyer of the classified information their mole now carried. _

_Emily lifted her hand, on the pretense of scratching her left ear, and quickly pressed the comm. "Blue Base, the target has stopped. He's waiting in front of an abandoned store front." Emily inwardly cursed as his gaze swept over her. She slowed her pace and lowered her hand as she casually looked into a shop window. The mole now alternated between scanning the bustling sidewalk with quick glances at his watch. _

"_I think the drop is about to go down." _

"_Copy that, Blue One." _

_Emily puffed her cigarette as she continued down the street, her pace steady as she watched a tall stranger approach the mole. As she drew closer, she flicked her cigarette to the pavement and slid a small computer disk from her coat pocket. _

_The mole slipped a hand into his breast pocket and Emily picked up her pace. As he pulled a small computer disk from his jacket, Emily barreled into her target, taking him to the ground with her. _

_He landed hard with a grunt and the gray disk fell from his grip and skittered across the pavement before coming to a stop next to Emily. She rose to her feet as she deftly scooped up the fallen disk and subtly slipped it into her coat pocket. Beside her the mole struggled to his feet, but the newcomer eyed Emily suspiciously._

"_I'm so sorry! Here you dropped this." She held out her own disk to the target but he stood rooted to his spot with a terrified expression. _

_With a scowl the stranger snatched the disk from her and it disappeared in his big, beefy hand. His cold stare bored into her and Emily backed away a couple of steps. _

_Without another word she turned and walked away. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she resumed her pace through the busy sidewalk. She did it. The disk the stranger had taken was filled with enough information to appear authentic, but was in fact, completely bogus. But more importantly the moment the disk was booted, an imbedded signal would transmit the buyer's location._

_A half a block away Emily risked a glance over her shoulder. The mole was gone, but the scar-faced man was still watching her. Their eyes met for a brief moment and then he took a step in her direction. _

"_Shit," Emily murmured to herself. "Why the hell did I look back?" _

_It could just be a coincidence. She kept walking at the same pace, even though every instinct was telling her to run like hell. Ahead of her a large glass bus stop caught her eye, providing her a perfect opportunity to clear her possible tail._

_She stopped beside the structure and gave a cursory glance at the bus schedule before focusing on the reflections in the glass. Behind her the crowd ebbed and flowed and finally she saw him emerge from behind a group of teenage boys. He came to a sudden stand still and waited. Even through the reflection, Emily could tell he was watching her. With her suspicion confirmed, Emily resumed her course down the street. _

"_Blue Base, I think I've been compromised."_

"_Are you sure, Blue One?"_

_Emily sighed as she chanced another glance over her shoulder. The scar-faced man was walking in her direction, several steps behind her. Once again he met her gaze with a cold glare._

"_Affirmative. Large, white male. Bad scar running down one cheek. He was the contact. "_

"_Keep walking Blue One. Blue Two is heading in your direction for a brush pass."_

_With a small sigh of relief, Emily eyed the people walking towards her. The perfectly coiffed strawberry-blonde bun bobbing through the crowd was her first indication that Blue Two was heading her way. She slipped the disk from her own pocket as the rest of Blue Two came into view. Small in stature, she wore a gray pantsuit and carried a briefcase in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, looking every bit the part of a business woman coming home from a long workday. _

_The two women ignored each other completely as they passed and Emily slipped the disk into Blue Two's jacket pocket._

_Blue Two's crisp voice sounded over the comm. "The package has been delivered." _

"_Copy that Blue Two. Do you see the tail?"_

_After a short pause, she replied. "Affirmative, Blue Base. I just passed him."_

_A quick glance back showed that Blue Two had indeed passed the scar-faced man and their brush pass had gone unnoticed. He still had his sights set on Emily._

"_Blue One, can you lose the tail?"_

"_Affirmative, Blue Base. I'll find a floater to seem authentic."_

"_Copy that."_

_She scanned the business fronts as she passed them, desperate for a place to lose herself into. But the small businesses that lined the street were already closed for the evening._

_Up ahead was an intersection. Cross the street or turn? The light was green now, but maybe it would turn red by the time her tail reached it. The decision was made for her when the light turned red as she approached._

"_Damn it." As she turned the corner she glanced back down the street before she disappeared behind the buildings. The scar-faced man was still several steps behind her but gaining. Once she was out of his line of sight she quickened her stride._

"After she plowed into me, she offered to buy me a drink."

"But you don't remember exactly what she looked like?" JJ asked him skeptically. "How drunk were you?"

Derek sighed at her. "Come on JJ, it wasn't like that. We did drink, but I wasn't drunk and neither was she. I remember being attracted to her, but like I said, I don't remember her exact features. It was a long time ago."

"Okay Derek. She bought you a drink, then what happened?" Garcia drained the remainder of her strawberry daiquiri and frowned at the bottom of the empty glass.

"We talked, we flirted and we drank. I think I even got her to dance with me. I do remember that she couldn't take her eyes off of me." Derek winked at Garcia as Emily choked on the swig of beer she had just swallowed. JJ thumped her on the back until her coughing subsided.

"She couldn't take her eyes off you, huh?" Emily met his smile with a flat glare.

_Lucky's was crowded and smoky, a perfect place to blend in. Emily pushed her way through the throng of people as she made her way to the bar. Any second her tail was going to realize what building she had slipped into. She needed someone, anyone who could help her seem legitimate. She was not about to be burned on her first operation. _

_A handsome man with skin the color of dark caramel stood with his back to the bar. His eyes scanned the dance floor with the look of a man on the prowl. Emily smiled to herself; this was going to be easy. "Blue Base, I've found a floater. I'm going silent. I'll meet you back at the safe house."_

_She removed the earpiece and dropped it into her purse as she approached the bar. Emily faked a stumble that forced her into the arms of the handsome man. His surprised look quickly turned to concern as he helped the brunette steady herself. _

"_Oh damn, I'm so sorry!" She looked into his gaze and her breath caught as he gave her a dazzling smile. _

"_No need to apologize, beautiful. You okay?" He leaned in, his face just inches from hers. The concern was now gone and his eyes twinkled with amusement. He reluctantly let her go. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him with a chuckle. She glanced over his shoulder at the entrance before turning to him with a smile. "Please, let me buy you drink. It's the least I can do for saving me from an embarrassing fall."_

"_Derek Morgan does not let beautiful damsels-in-distress buy his drinks. It's on me. What are you havin'?"_

"_Whatever you're having." She nodded to the amber liquid in the tumbler next to him. "So I'm going to guess that you are Derek Morgan. Do you always refer to yourself in third person?" She smirked as she squeezed into the space next to him._

_He laughed as he held up his glass and two fingers to the bartender. Next to him Emily stiffened as she watched her tail enter the bar. His cold eyes were narrowed as he searched the crowd around him._

_She pressed against Derek, keeping his body between her and the scar-faced man's line of sight. "Thank you for the save and the drink, Derek Morgan." She felt him shiver as she whispered the words into his ear. _

"_Um…you're welcome." He grinned broadly as his eyes roamed her body. "This isn't fair you know." _

_She raised an eyebrow at him; a slight smile played on her lips. "What isn't fair?"_

"_You know my name, but I don't know yours."_

_She dropped her gaze and gave him a throaty laugh. The first name that came to mind was that of a female instructor she had at The Farm: the CIA training base. Emily raised her head and her eyes found his. She held his gaze for several long moments before she finally gave him what he wanted. "Camilla."_

_Derek whispered the name softly to himself. "That's beautiful. It suits you." He frowned slightly as she turned her head and quickly surveyed the room. "Hey, are you okay? Are you looking for someone?"_

_The scar-faced man had found her and was sitting at a nearby table. His smile, as he watched her flirt with Derek, twisted his scar and contorted his face into a grotesque mask. She didn't react to him as she scanned the room and turned back to Derek with a smile. She squeezed his arm and leaned in close. "Do you wanna dance?"_

Garcia swayed slightly, her third strawberry daiquiri sloshing precariously in its glass. "So you danced and had a few drinks. Now tell us, what was the sexy pick-up line that convinced this mystery Camilla woman to go home with you?"

Derek laughed as he placed a steadying hand on the tech's arm. "Momma, I didn't need a line. It just happened. You know?"

"And how did that work exactly?" JJ asked sweetly. "You just snapped your fingers and she followed you home?"

"No, I didn't snap my…" Derek scrubbed a hand over his head. "Actually, I don't remember. I assume I asked her back to my place and she said yes."

_After three drinks and two dances with Derek Morgan, the tail still sat at his table and watched her with Derek. It had taken every ounce of her training to ignore him and keep her calm. She focused on Derek as they made their way back to the dance floor._

_Whitesnake's "Is This Love" blasted from the sound system and Emily and Derek's bodies moved in sync. Their hands slowly traced over each other's body in slow exploration._

"_What do you say we get outta here?" _

_She felt his body react as her whispered question caressed his ear. He couldn't hide his surprise from her. She assumed that he was the one who usually asked that question. "Right now?" _

_A faint blush lightly colored her checks as it heated her face and Emily turned her head to hide her reaction. Quickly, she recovered her composure, reached for his head and drew him towards her. After a moment's hesitation, she pressed her lips to his. Her kiss began slow and sensual and he responded to her immediately. He pulled her tighter against him as the kiss became more urgent, grinding his lips against hers. A rush of arousal surged through her body and Emily reluctantly broke away. With a smile and a firm tug of his hand, she led him away from the dance floor. _

_They gathered their coats from the nearby booth and as Emily slipped hers on, her eyes automatically moved to the scar-faced man's table: which now sat empty. Her breath caught in her throat and she desperately searched the bar for any sign of him. She realized she hadn't seen him since before her kiss with Derek. Her face burned with shame. She had allowed herself to become distracted and by doing so placed both her life and Derek's in jeopardy. _

_Emily's brain ran through all the probable scenarios. Her skin tingled; her slender frame shook as adrenaline coursed through her. Mind and body were firing on all cylinders as she ran through her options. But there was no sign of the man anywhere in the bar. Could the best possible scenario have happened? Had she finally convinced him that his run-in with Emily was merely an accident?_

_Derek's sudden arm around her waist drew her attention back to him. "Hey, Aiden got us a cab. Are you ready to go?" _

_He stepped back and studied her with a slight frown as she scanned the faces of the patrons around her. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel the waves of tension as it rolled off her body. "Are you okay? You've been a little on edge all night. If you've changed you mind, it's okay; I'd understand, Camilla."_

_Emily brought her focus back to Derek and shook her head. She nearly smiled as he struggled to hide his disappointment. "No...I… who's Aiden?"_

_Derek smiled gently. "He's the night manager and a friend of mine. Are you ready to get outta here?" He held out his hand to her._

_Emily stared at his outstretched hand. She couldn't continue to use him in this charade; the danger had passed and it was time to let him go. But the high of trying to shake her tail and the arousal of their kiss on the dance floor still lingered. She tried to push it to the back of her mind. Slowly she lifted her gaze from his hand. She could see the lust behind his warm brown eyes and her resolve crumbled further. _

_Even as she hated herself for doing it, she slipped her hand into his and their fingers intertwined. "Yeah, let's go."_

"I bet you remember what happened when you got her home, well enough." JJ joked as Garcia snickered.

Derek nodded his head and smiled. "It was passionate but fun. She would have me laughing one moment then begging for mercy the next."

"So how did the two of you leave it?" Garcia prompted after his long pause.

A small sigh escaped Derek's lips. "When I woke, she was gone. I never saw her again."

_Emily moved silently around the room as she searched for her clothing by the light of the single lamp on the nightstand. Her union with Derek was unlike any other one-night stand she had ever encountered. He had been passionate and generous, attending to her pleasure with an almost single-minded determination. _

_She watched him as she dressed: the soft rise and fall of his chest, the peaceful expression on his face as he slept, oblivious to the fact that she was leaving him without a goodbye. Would he care? From what she had come to know of him tonight, she decided that he probably would._

_She had used him. Sure, he had used her as well; the man was looking for a hook-up, but he had been oblivious to the danger that followed her into the bar tonight. _

_But Emily knew that given the chance, she would do it again. With the euphoric high of the mission long faded, she couldn't help but wonder how long before the harshness of this job left her completely apathetic? How long until she didn't give a damn about using a person and discarding them for the sake of a cover?_

_Slowly she turned away from the bed. She really needed to get back to the safe house. With one last look over her shoulder, Emily walked out the door._

"Emily!" Emily blinked as Garcia drunkenly proclaimed her name. "Didn't you work out of the Chicago field office at one point?" She proceeded on before Emily could reply. "I wonder if your paths ever crossed." Garcia waggled her finger between Derek and Emily.

Emily looked between a curious Garcia and a grinning JJ as her thoughts raced through the Legend that had been created when she joined the Bureau, a few months before joining the team. She often wondered how anyone on her team could believe her capable of doing something as mundane as a desk job before joining them. What would they think of her if they knew the truth? Would they view her differently if they knew her past was not with the Bureau, but with the CIA: a spy in their midst, so to speak? Her eyes met Derek's. She could see that Garcia's question had sparked something in him and she saw a question burning behind those expressive eyes.

"Come on Pen, let's go visit the ladies room." JJ looped her arm through Garcia's and dragged the tech from her chair. "You coming, Emily?"

"No, you two go on," she replied, her eyes never leaving Derek's.

"So, Emily…" Derek's soft voice faltered and he took a swig of beer before he continued. "Did you ever…I mean, when you were in Chicago…did you ever go to a bar called Lucky's?"

The hope in his voice wasn't lost on her and Emily paused for a moment as she considered her response. "No Morgan, I never did."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

The original prompt was, "During Emily's time working in the Chicago field office, she and Derek had a drunken one night stand, but they were both too wasted to remember each other". I wasn't too keen on making them too wasted to remember each other, especially since Emily was on a mission. And I have my own empirical evidence that supports the fact that you can remember an experience from several years ago; if not the face of the person you shared that experience with – even without alcohol. ;)


End file.
